Primordial Upheaval
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: The cataclysm has brought not only continents, but disrupted the delicate balance of the natural world, awakening monsters long thought to be merely myth. They're clearly not happy to awaken to their former territories being ravaged by the evil of men whilst during their slumber. The nations of Man are so focused on each other that they're not prepared for nature's own warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Primordial Upheaval**

[Play XAI - Live and Die]

Nature had been pushed to the sidelines after the catastrophe that pitted the most fearsome human warriors from all factions: The Iron Legion, The Warborn, The Chosen, and The Wu Lin against each other in a fight for territory and resources.

Sidelined… no longer

Nature sends out her own warriors in the form of the most ferocious, deadliest, largest, and most destructive beasts to punish Man for their transgressions. The war is no longer just between men anymore, but also man versus beast as their worlds slowly crumble apart.

A monsoon rain tore through the lands of the Myre and The Dawn Empire, the likes of which was unprecedented to humanity since prehistory. The flood threatened to swallow up a Samurai village that withered from forces that were not human. A massive tri-clawed foot stomped onto the muddy puddle, which caused the ground to rumble at the thundering footfall. The dragons have awoken from their slumber and wherever they went, they'd bring the fire and thunder of destruction to anyone unfortunate to cross their paths.

 **Vengeful Ancient Serpents – Dragons**

" _We told stories of dragons to our people as the dragons were thought to bring us blessings to our crops and good fortunes to our armies. That is until our endless bloodshed has poisoned the precious gifts the dragons had entrusted to humanity, dishonoring the covenant between men and dragons. Now they seek to punish us for our evil and our very civilization teeters on the brink of annihilation once more. Some of us are already giving up arms to hopefully placate them of their vengeance, but I fear it won't be enough to save us this time."_

 **Emblem:** A marine- blue Japanese dragon riding on tsunami waves and thunderous storms, threatening to swallow up the sun.

 **Significance:**

Vengeance

Wrath

Animosity

 **Colors:**

 **Orange –** Wrath and fire

 **Dark blue –** Revenge and sea

 **Beasts:**

Eastern Dragon

Dakotaraptor

Tyrannosaurus rex

Karasu Tengu

Kaprosuchus

Pteranodon

Triceratops

Stegosaurus

A monstrous snowstorm raged upon the Warborn's territory. Not even the strongest Vikings would be reckless to hope weathering through such a blizzard. Only the toughest of the great beasts would survive the storm.

 **Monsters of the Ice Age – Frozen Titans**

" _War is our mead. And men are our prey with gold and fame being the prize for us to be brought into Valhalla. But we, Vikings, have not forgotten that same overconfidence could render us prey to the monsters frozen by Odin in his mercy for our people. However, the mountains are failing to contain them and they now run loose…wild and free. Our people suffered and our lands have been rendered desolate as the beasts sought to re-conquer what had been denied to them by the gods. There was a reason why Odin had decreed the Titans to be too dangerous to coexist with the world of men."_

 **Emblem:** A wrathful head of a Sabertooth cat with the mountains in the background.

 **Significance:**

Might

Ferocity

Anger

 **Colors:**

 **Light blue –** Cold fire and freedom

 **Crimson –** Savagery and bloodlust

 **Beasts:**

Sabertooth Cat

Dire Wolf

Woolly Mammoth

Irish Elk

Woolly Rhinoceros

Cave Bear

Argentavis

Doedicurus

The lush woodlands neighbored close to the Iron Legion fortress, which was desolate and brought to ruin. The farmlands were desecrated with the bodies of farmers and knights, whose blood now seeps into the soil. The carcass of a sheep was lying on the road until something swooped in to snatch it up.

 **Beasts of the Forests** – Hidden Monsters

" _God has exiled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eve when they committed the first act of disobedience against Him. Since then, mankind has to toil and struggle through the wilderness to build up the very holy civilization of Ashfeld that we call our home and our place of worship to the Lord. We erected walls to protect our people from both the evils of men who wish to harm us and the wild giants that threaten our livestock. Our faith is now put to the greater test when we not only have to fight off the unholy infidels in human flesh, but also the beasts of great infamy and heretical myth that fight tooth and nail to put an end to our existence forever."_

 **Emblem:** The Nemean Lion's eyes appearing from the darkness of the forests.

 **Significance:**

Stealth

Wilderness

Prowess

 **Colors:**

 **Forest Green –** Cool and collected

 **Purple –** Shadows

 **Beasts:**

Eurasian Cave Lion

Haast's Eagle

Caledonian Boar

Five-Headed Hydra

Red Western Dragon

Gigantopithecus

Gold Wyvern

Tarasque


	2. Dragons (Part 1)

**A/N: Okay, just to clear up the confusion regarding the Karasu Tengu ahead of time, my depiction of the beast is more of an anthropomorphic dinosaur-like crow monster with near human-like intelligence and the body shape of a tall powerful man. The only human-like weapon it'll be wielding is the** _ **yari**_ **, or the spear, stolen from its human prey. The clothing for this beast would be a sparse coat of animal furs and a loin cloth to deviate from the traditional Japanese clothing it is usually depicted with as I can imagine why it would** _ **not**_ **wear the fancy Samurai armor if all that does is slow it down and make it an easier target. Also, its predatory, arboreal lifestyle would require great mobility and stealth among the trees, thus a tribal outfit would make more sense for Karasu Tengu.**

 **Apart from that, I'll be going by this order:**

 **1** **st** **– Dragons**

 **2** **nd** **– Frozen Titans**

 **3** **rd** **– Hidden Monsters**

 **Then there's the "language" and "social structure" of the animal factions. Their language, while not sounding like how we humans usually speak our own languages, would be bordering between basic animalistic, primitive roars and human-like sentence structure.**

 **The factions are more like the ancient tribal societies with each faction having a clear hierarchy loosely based on their natural roles in their respective ecosystems. To be clear, all the beasts/monsters listed in each faction are each an apex animal individually. The hierarchy is based upon the Darwinian rule of survival with the most ruthless apex beast having absolute control of the faction and reigning over its fellow apex creatures with an iron fist.**

 **That class is called the Alpha Class, which these animals are well-balanced in every category, other than their high aggression and cunning that helps ensure their dominance. The second would be the Swifter Class, or the animal equivalent of the human Assassin classes; beasts that excel in speed, stealth, and quick attacks meant to disorient and then kill their enemies before they knew what hit them. The third class would be the Brute Class. For obvious reasons, the Brutes are powerful brutish monsters that generally traded speed and cunning for gigantic sizes, power and extreme aggression, making them more aggressive than the Alphas. While they're not truly dumb, their aggressive, volatile nature prevents them from forming a coherently structured group for long. They function more as tanks as they're more durable to much more damaging attacks than other animals and are meant to strike fear into their enemies due to their sheer presence while destroying large swaths of them with severe powerful blows. The fourth class are the Betas, which are beasts that are like a hybrid between the Swifters and the Brutes in that they both possess the terrifying equality of speed and power. They're relatively smarter than the Brutes, and comparable in velocity to the Swifters' minimum speed, but compared to the Alphas, they are relatively less aggressive. The fifth class are the Flyers. These animals are predominantly arboreal with their attacks being launched from the sky and landing on the ground only when necessary to rest. They're more agile and faster than the Swifters in the air and just as deadly as an Alpha in terms of attack power. However, they're weaker and less durable than most animals in all factions. The sixth class is termed Charger in that these animals are like the Brutes, but their main function are like that of attack dogs or battering rams to cause as much damage as quickly as possible. Then there are some animals don't fit neatly into either of the categories, making them the animal equivalent of "Hybrids".**

* * *

 **Apex Class – Eastern Dragon (75 - 90 feet long)**

" _The heavens have been disturbed."_

A long, gracile serpentine creature about as long as a jet airliner slithered, crawling on its relatively short, but powerful limbs armed with eagle-like talons through the bamboo forest. The beast had forest green scales with yellowish stripes. He had an alligator-like snout with deer antlers on his head with a row or dorsal spines running from his neck down to the base of his tail. The tip of his tail ends in a spiky cudgel.

" _Because mankind had completely forgotten the covenant I made with him."_

The mythical ancient reptile walks out of the forest to confront an army of Samurai guarding the gateway.

" _He threw away the lessons of harmony and peace."_

A Kensei rushed up to the beast with his nodachi ready to slice him down. The dragon swayed his serpentine neck side to side avoiding the slashes until he launched a counterstrike, by lunging at the Samurai with his jaws clamping harshly onto him. The sound of bones being crunched could be heard with the man screaming in pain within the dragon's jaws.

" _And sent the world into chaos by waging war against his brothers and sisters."_

The Eastern Dragon deflected a Raider's blow and knocked the long battle axe out of his hands with the swipe of his tail.

" _I, as the Dragon, the Emperor of all realms…"_

Fire spewed out from the dragon's mouth, incinerating a Lawbringer unlucky to stop himself on time from charging recklessly into the stream of flames.

"… _refuse to let this go unpunished any longer."_

The Eastern Dragon easily avoids the swinging arcs of an exhausted Jiang Jun, flying in the air and suddenly snaking behind him by clawing him in the back. The Jiang Jun was knocked face first into the pavement of the Japanese moat with claw marks on his back.

" _I won't let my kingdom fall asunder by the wickedness of men."_

The dragon is seen hovering above the horde of knights before charging through the ranks knocking them over before he stops in the middle of the battlefield, slashing them with his claws and bludgeoning anyone too close with his lengthy tail.

" _My claws…"_

A Shugoki was desperately trying to block the Dragon's claws that were imbued with flames and lightning from reaching him, but it proved too much for him as the dragon's sheer power and wrath shattered the Kanabo. The second swipe of the Dragon's claws electrocuted and burned the Shugoki simultaneously while it threw him off the castle walls as he fell to his death.

" _And the very celestial bodies that I wield will show them how costly it was to incur the wrath of the Dragon after all those years spent fighting each other."_

The Eastern Dragon summons thunderous storm clouds with tornados surrounding him with the Samurai and Knight armies looking on, terrified of the angry demeanor coloring the Eastern Dragon's ancient eyes.

" _They will be reminded…"_

The Dragon clenched a scared Orochi tightly in his scaly clawed fist, glaring down at him with eyes that burn fiercely like the Sun.

" _That when you break the covenant with the Dragon, you challenge his authority and spit on his divine will."_

The Orochi howled in horrifying agony with tears falling from his eyes as the Dragon crushed him in his fist. Then the beast ends his life abruptly by slamming him into the ground.

" _And those who now desecrate my Kingdom will face Heavens' judgment."_

The dragon descended from the storm clouds onto the rooftops of the Japanese fortress. The Eastern Dragon looms over the ruined fortress city with buildings set on fire and the people running away from the flooding sea engulfing the streets.

" _The will of the Dragon is the will of the heavens."_

* * *

 **Swifter Class** – **Dakotaraptor (18 - 22 feet long)**

" _Humans are so shallow thinking that they have mastered the art of stealth and assassination for centuries."_

A bird-like dinosaur about the size of a horse and with the plumage and coloration resembling that of the Harris's Hawk was crouching deep into the tall grasses. She was stalking towards a war expeditionary force of Knights undetected.

 _"Wolves have mastered the art of stealth for thousands of years before the human assassins came into existence."_

The dinosaur was soon joined by four more others of her kind. One of them softly tapped its sickle-clawed toe in restrained anticipation.

 _"Raptors have mastered it for eons."_

When a Knight Warden and his horse got close enough unwarily to the pack, the leading female Dakotaraptor shot out from the grass cover in a shocking burst of speed. She let out an ear-piercing shriek, powering her strong, bird-like legs and feet as she then pounced onto the startled man and panicked horse. The force harshly pushed them both to the ground where she slaughtered the knight's steed by a bite to the head and stabs to the neck with her foot talons. Other Dakotaraptors mercilessly ambushed the expeditionary party and mauled them to their grisly deaths with only one horse managing to flee alive.

 _"We have long lived hidden in the jungles."_

The Kensei and the Shugoki flinched with their nerves on high alert when they heard rustling in the undergrowth of the swampy jungle.

 _"The shadows protected us from the prying eyes of the outside world."_

The duo became paranoid when they heard multiple sounds of several somethings rustling through the thick foliage. The Shugoki gasped when he saw a shadow moved behind the giant ferns. He charged at the shadow and brought down his club to bear down onto the bush only to hit nothing but vegetation, leaving him incredulous.

 _"Those who intruded into our territory, their fates were sealed. There is no escape from us."_

The raptor's hawk-like amber eyes peered through the dense foliage facing them on their right side. Her jaws chittered with her teeth clacking subtly, producing chirping sounds to her pack members hidden behind the foliage surrounding the Samurai.

The Kensei and Shugoki were wary when seconds have passed in silence. The foliage rustled once more and rushing out from it came a terrified warthog, squealing in terror. The two let their guard down when a Dakotaraptor jumped out of the bushes, pouncing onto the Kensei. The Vanguard-class warrior swore and screamed hysterically as the hawk-like dinosaur bit down onto neck. Then as quickly as it appeared, the dinosaur disappeared with Kensei effortlessly flung into the bushes, leaving the Shugoki stunned and shocked still trying to comprehend what just happened. The raptor and the second one hidden in the bushes rushed to the downed Kensei and made short work of him with his screams cut short when they tore savagely into him.

The Shugoki nervously backed away from the carnage but was stopped dead in his track when he heard sounds of hissing and crowing behind him. He stiffly turned his neck around to find the alpha female Dakotaraptor crouched with her arms and claws outstretched, jaws gaping as her fangs were barred, and her tail upright and tail feathers fanned out. The widely-girthed warrior stumbled away from how close the raptor was to him without him knowing before he barely composed himself to put up an aggressive front as best as he could, slamming his kanabo down to draw the metaphorical red line between him and the murderous beast.

" _Our world has changed for the worst."_

The trio of Dakotaraptors are posturing and screeching aggressively against the Warden, the Peacekeeper, and the Conqueror.

" _But we adapt and evolve like our kind has always done."_

A Dakotaraptor stalks from the rooftops above the village in the dead of night.

" _No matter the hunt..."_

A raptor lashes out with a series of vicious kicks, eviscerating the Warden right in the chest with its sickle-like talons.

" _No matter the prey…"_

A Warborn didn't even get the chance to hack his sword at the swiftly charging Dakotaraptor when it jumped and landing onto his shield, using it as a springboard as the beast latched onto the unsuspecting Viking's head with its bird-like jaws armed with sharp teeth. Acrobatically, the beast flipped and swung the heavyset Viking around before flinging him forcefully onto the ground.

" _No matter our surroundings…"_

The Dakotaraptors clambered up the cliff and into the abandoned Pagoda, setting up a trap for potential victims.

" _It is neither our speed or ferocity that make us feared."_

A raptor swiftly hacked off an arm with its teeth and jaws. A Conqueror was deprived of her good right arm and her chained mace literally as she was clutching her bloody stump with her blood pooling profusely beneath her feet. She's surrounded by several Dakotaraptors that had their yellow eyes glowing orange with murder in their eyes.

" _It is our bloodlust."_

The hapless Conqueror went for a desperate punch with her left arm and shield, but her attempt was ultimately futile when the alpha Dakotaraptor weaved through her telegraphed attack and with cat-like grace pounced onto her.

" _Those who live by the Claw, will die by the Claw."_

A Knight Commander dropped dead the moment he stepped outside out of the castle doors to escape with grievous wounds on his person. The Dakotaraptor stepped out with blood-stained jaws and screeched out to the carnage in front of her in the Iron Legion Fortress caused by her pack.

* * *

 **Brute Class – Tyrannosaurus Rex (39 - 45 feet long)**

" _My kind, known to our fellow beasts as the Tyrants, have always prided ourselves as being the rightful kings of the Jungle. And it had been always during our reign that the Jungle prospered."_

The gigantic, bipedal dinosaur with dark cobalt, armored scales resembling chainmail armor with mottled whitish-gray stripes on its sides, thighs and base of the long, heavy tail. The rest of the tail is somewhat segmented by blackish stripes. Yellow bony spines line its entire thick, powerful neck, back, and tail. Bright orange-redish eye ridges cover over the T. rex's red eyes and orange bony plates cover the nasal ridges of its boxy, rectangular heavyset snout. The snout or jaws are armed with spike-like teeth the size of bananas. What was distinguishing about this beast was the relatively small, human-sized forelimbs with two fingers armed with sharp talons compared to the long, powerful birdlike legs with massive three-toed feet.

" _Power is everything because it is the true law of the Jungle. The strong rule over the weak."_

The T. rexstomps with regal strides befitting its position as the apex predator as its thunderous footfalls made its royal, yet monstrous presence felt throughout the jungle. Many of the lesser animals, including short-horned, tusked deer and even the elephants stayed clear of the front heavy Dinosaur King.

" _Our might is always right and absolute, enabling us to bring Order and Balance to an otherwise unruly wilderness that was once our vast Kingdom."_

A T. rex ambushed a lone elephant by headbutting it harshly, making the shocked pachyderm topple to the ground. The carnivorous dinosaur then harshly stomped onto the elephant's ribs, breaking four of them in the process before applying its bone-crunching bite onto the beast's neck with devastating results. The T. rex roared to the heavens and then feasted on its kill.

" _Nobody dared to challenge our power."_

The T. rex stood on the cliff looming over the Myre, letting out a elephant-like foghorn roar.

" _Until the hairless monkeys that we deemed inferior dared to defy us; first by defiling our lands, and then competing with us over our food."_

Several Samurai on horseback hunted deer with their bows and arrows through the swamp lands. An archer shot his arrow into the heart of a Struthiomimus. The Japanese people were seen cutting down the subtropical trees to build more of their settlements.

" _In our absence, the humans ruined the very balance of power not only in their disregard for our ancestral homeland, but also in their reckless wars against their brothers and sisters."_

Samurai armies clashed fiercely with the raiding Viking parties.

" _But nothing is more infuriating than to see them place their shallow faith into their flawed innovations that only serve to highlight not their strengths, but their inept ability to showcase them."_

Several catapults launched their flaming boulders into the walls of a fortress, reigning utter destruction onto both the surrounding jungles and the gated wall.

" _However, the Tyrants are anything but idle."_

A T. rex was hidden in the darkness of the forest until it burst out, ambushing an unsuspecting convoy of Knights.

" _We will not tolerate their insolence and weakness anymore."_

The Lawbringer brought his long pole axe onto the head of the T. rex, which only hardly caused the beast to flinch when the blade partially succeeded in hitting the bone ridges of the snout. In retaliation, the giant theropod swooped its body and heads downward, brutally slamming into the Lawbringer and the nearby soldiers.

" _It is our time to show them their place in the food chain."_

The T. rex bit into a Nobushi, shaking her vigorously like a ragdoll with blood being splattered all over with the sounds of bones being crunched.

" _To remind the humans who's really the top dog."_

The dinosaur chomped onto the shaft of the Viking Raider's war axe and effortlessly wrestled it out of the warrior's hands.

" _To spread fear into the hearts of men by terrorizing them with our sheer bloodlust, ferocity, and strength."_

A platoon of terrified Samurai soldiers tried to put up a strong bulwark of defense at the gate to the Dawn Empire fortress against an enraged, charging T. rex. Their attempt ends in miserable, catastrophic failure as the beast easily barreled through the men, crushing many underfoot and gulping up some unfortunate stragglers. The gates were rendered into useless splinters when the T. rex did a pouncing jump onto the doors, destroying them with 9 tons of its reptilian flesh.

" _Our jaws will make short of their so-called strongest warriors and their constructions."_

The T. rex was seen gulping down a Shugoki down its throat while another one toppled down a catapult and proceeded to tear it apart.

" _And the Tyrant's tail will send many flying to their deaths."_

The Tyrannosaurus performed a low sweeping arc of its muscular, scaly tail that clubbed a desperate Valkyrie away into the castle's moat.

" _I will crush and trample the weaklings underfoot severely."_

A T. rex caused several Knights and Samurai warriors to stumble onto their butts when it stomped its foot to generate an abrupt seismic quake.

Another scene showed a bloodied, mangled Centurion being thrown onto the ground by the T. rex from its jaws. He fruitlessly tried to crawl away when the dinosaur ended that with a brutal stomp that flattened him into a bloody smear.

" _So that Man will never forget..."_

Ayu, Okuma, Momiji, and the Orochi were standing in the middle of the jungle bloodied and exhausted with their comrades either dead or tired just like them. The ground shook beneath them and the trees snapped with the sound of the underbrush being crushed.

"… _that the Law of the Jungle still applies…"_

The T. rex confidently stomps out into the clearing, looming over the terrified Samurai.

"… _because war is a battle for survival, and Tyrants are Kings of…WAR!"_

The brutish King of the Dinosaurs lets out an ear-splitting roar right in their faces, reverberating the entire jungle.

* * *

 **Beta Class – Karasu Tengu (7 - 8.5 feet tall; 9 - 10 foot wingspan)**

" _Long ago, when our original homeland was still young and fresh with the forests green and lush, we were once numerous as the stars."_

Dwelling within a 20-foot wide nest that was built in a ruined Shinto temple was a feathered humanoid beast with the head clearly resembling that of a bird, specifically a crow. The exception to that would be the presence of sharp dinosaurian-like teeth rooted within its slightly curved, heavy bill, and the eagle-like mane of cobalt feathers for its headcrest.

The avian creature's body shape bears uncanny resemblance to that of a towering, powerful man with long, strong legs and powerful raptorial feet, making it a relatively tall, strong monster standing at 7-8 feet tall. It has brawny human-like arms that are partially feathered and armed with four sharp, opposable claws for its hands. The monster has black and dark indigo plumage with the only parts of its body exposed are the scaly legs and hands. The chest and abdominal feathers are bloody maroon in color. The tail feathers are noticeably dark red. Its most eye-catching feature were the pairs of large dark, clawed wings from its back.

Another thing immediately noticeable was that this beast was wearing a tribal outfit. Mostly a sparse coat of animal furs and a brown loin cloth.

The Karasu Tengu was on guard with steely, sharp brown eagle-like eyes gazing into the Myre beyond the temple.

" _The trees and the high mountains were and are our domain. We, the Tengu, call the canopy our home."_

A Tengu was seen hovering through the canopy and hopping onto branches with the expert grace and finesse of the ninjas, landing silently without making them and the leaves shake.

 _That, however, all changed when our home island sunk beneath the waves._

The bird-like Tengu stood at the dock situated at the bank of the swamp wielding a yari.

 _Like the humans, we were forced to make home in the Myre and adapt._

Several Karasu Tengu were perched in their primitive huts built on wooden platforms that serve as guard outposts.

An arboreal village of the Tengu built in the canopy above the Myre consisted mostly of wooden huts and platforms that accommodated the Tengu's aerial mode of getting their way around through the trees.

 _For years, we've tried to isolate ourselves deeper into the jungle from the outside world to remain hidden from human eyes._

Two Karasu Tengu sentries sheltered themselves within the safety of the canopy from the monsoon rains as they ate sparingly on their rations.

 _But fate would have not it with our way for long._

A curious, fluffy Tengu chick, equivalent in physicality and age of a young human child at the age of eight, spotted a group of humans accompanied by a Shugoki as they're revealed to be a hunting party when they were wielding bows and arrows. The chick's eyes widened in curiosity at the strange wingless beings that were approaching a huge boar caught in the net trap. The Shugoki walked to the struggling, dying animal that was apparently shot in the shoulder as well as evidenced by two arrows to that spot. He, with a single slam of his Kanabo, cracked boar's skull, ending its misery.

The Tengu chick was so shocked by the gruesome act that it accidentally lost its footing. It fell onto the forest floor next to the men, startling the Samurai. The chick croaked, more shocked than hurt, as it slowly got up to see the humans' curious stares aimed towards it. The baby bird-like monster was terrified of the scary masks the Samurai wore. Worse, with the chick's back wings not fully developed, it couldn't fly. The only option was to run, but the chick was too paralyzed with terror from seeing the men's nasty weapons, with the Shugoki's in particular that was coated in the boar's blood.

The Samurai themselves didn't know what to make of the strange birdlike creature that had the overall look of a crow hatchling, but with the body of a human child. The Shugoki gestured something to his subordinates, which the chick couldn't understand. However, the chick immediately understood with terror rising in its tiny breast when the Shugoki reached out with his hand stretched to grab it. That caused to chick to screech and caw hysterically like a terrified human toddler.

That caused several things to happen at once with one being that eight young Tengu that were slightly older than the chick, who are probably the chick's peers, to swoop down clumsily onto the Samurai. The Japanese warriors were more surprised than hurt by the younger avians's attempts to hurt them with wooden sticks and rocks. None were more annoyed than the Shugoki, who brusquely plucked an older young Tengu that cracked his mask with a rock off of him. Slamming the juvenile avian onto the mud, he was about to end it with the younger chick hiding its eyes away from what's about to happen. However, none of them saw a shadowy figure drop behind the Shugoki and what happened next resulted in the big man having a spear blade thrusted through his neck.

The sumo-like brute gurgled out, spitting out blood through his mouthpiece. The rest of the samurai and the Tengu younglings stopped what they were doing with the former in gasped shock of what befell on their leader. The blade was retracted and the Shugoki slowly fell dead in front of the chick and the older youngling he was about to smash. The chick slowly removed its feathery arms to see that its savior was none other than an adult Tengu wielding the yari.

 _We were being invaded soon afterwards._

The Samurai traversed through the Myre accompanied by a mob of angry villagers, looking for the Tengu that massacred their local heroes.

 _From all fronts…_

The Iron Legion knights were marching upon the Dawn Empire in a massive army, cutting through swaths of the subtropical forest up in the high hills, unaware of the resident Karasu Tengu.

On the other hand, the Warborn Vikings came back to the Japanese homeland to conduct another raid, sailing from the seas with their ships. Another group of them situated their war camp deep within the Karasu Tengu's territory.

 _The humans soon cut down our villages…_

The Iron Legion knights were relentless in chopping down bamboo and wood trees, which resulted in terrifying the Tengu populace high up in the canopy with many forced to evacuate their nests. The crow-like avians helplessly watched their villages fall to their doom with deafening crashes.

 _And not too long, they started to hunt us down when they discovered us…_

A Viking Berserker was pursuing a Tengu hopping on one branch to another to escape from him. The bird monster thought he had lost the Berserker after quite some distance only to fall into a trap when he was hit in the wing by two arrows from the Viking archers. He soon fell into the net meant for him as it now ensnared him. The Vikings looked at their captured prize with glee and they hollered in celebration of their successful hunt.

 _But they fail to realize that a Tengu, when cornered, is a far more dangerous adversary…_

A Tengu warrior goes all-out berserk against a Viking Valkyrie and the Raider, in spite of his shredded wings, wounding them greatly with his spear and vicious drop kicks when he used his spear to pole vault himself onto the Valkyrie kicking her against the shield.

 _The Tengu are not only fierce, acrobatic warriors…_

A Karasu Tengu deflected an Orochi's sword with her yari and did a backflip kick onto his head.

 _But also expert tricksters and masters of deception…_

A Warden was sleeping in his quarters when a Tengu stealthily dropped down near to it and shapeshifted, assuming the exact appearance of the Centurion. She wielded the very knife stolen from the Peacekeeper's quarters. The "Centurion" stabbed the Warden through his throat and he died in his sleep.

One of the guards spotted the "Centurion" and was understandably shocked and hurt by what he saw. The "Centurion" ran away to the real Centurion's headquarters so fast that the guards had a hard time catching up through the mazes. Once the doppleganger teleported herself into the Centurion's headquarters, she put the very knife that she had stolen onto the table where the Centurion was sleeping in his bed. When that was done, the Karasu Tengu disappeared in a black cloud of smoke and feathers that soon dissipated into thin air without the Centurion being aware of it.

The real Centurion was startled from his sleep when he heard harsh banging upon his door. Within seconds, the door was slammed off of its hinges and the next thing he knew, the Centurion had blades pointed at him from all angles. The Peacekeeper, who had her knife stolen, pointed an accusatory finger at him as soon as she saw her kris knife that was coated with the Warden's blood lying on his table. The Centurion was in absolute disbelief of the accusation with a Lawbringer now blaming him for the murder of the Warden.

 _We, the Tengu, are survivors..._

The Tengu flew up into air from a Viking tower as a cannonball smashed into it.

 _Fighters..._

An Arumusha had his face and hat socked by the shaft of the Yari wielded by Tengu that parried his attack.

A Kensei had been impaled in the chest and being pushed and lifted off the ground by the astonishing strength of the humanoid crow.

The Shugoki and the Highlander were simultaneously blinded and sliced by the Tengu's wings and spear when the monster twirled about in a whirlwind.

 _...and deceivers._

A Warlord approached what looked like a dead deer in his path. As he looked down to examine the corpse, he heard crowing behind him. He turned around to see crows taunting him in the treetops, throwing seeds and rocks at him with their beaks. He unsheathed his sword and banged it on his shield to shut them up.

The crows shut their crowing, but not for the reason he hoped for. He turned around only to feel something sharp pierced his stomach. He looked down to see a yari gutting him. The Warlord coughed up blood and looked, much to his horror and dismay that the "corpse" stood up wielding the spear that impaled him. The illusion dispelled, revealing the Karasu Tengu.

It was the last thing he saw before one of the crows turned back into a Tengu and flew down, decapitating the Warlord's head with a sheer swipe of its clawed hand.

 _We are Yokai...We are Tengu!_

An elderly, gray-silvery feathered Tengu alpha with more ornate tribal clothes raised up his yari and the head of a Kensei in his other hand, and screeched out loudly in his war cry. The other Tengu followed, crowing with him with their weapons raised high up into the night sky where the moon shined on their village.


	3. Dragons (Part 2)

Dragons

Part 2

* * *

Hybrid Class - **Kaprosuchus** (17 - 22 feet long)

 _I don't care too much for the war..._

A "log" partially popped out from the surface of the murky waters. Though this "log" was no log as it was armored with rows of dorsal spikes on its back that had chainmail-like, pebbly, dark swampish green-yellow scales. The creature's head had an elongated tapering snout with its nostrils positioned on top of its tip. There were pronounced scaly ridges over its sallow, evil slit eyes and its slit ears. It also had a pair of sharp teeth stuck out from the water's surface.

 _I was never too idealistic to care enough about the landlubbers' cause for it._

A herd of recently arrived Parasaurolophus carefully walked a distance away from the swamp's edge where the Boar Croc was in the water.

 _As far as I was concerned, the war is the land's problem, not mine._

The toothy crocodile was sleeping at the bottom of the river until his eyes opened wide with his pupils contracting into slit when he picked up vibrations...unusual ones.

 _That was until those accursed humans decided to build a dam in the river._

The Kaprosuchus snuck close enough to the humans undetected. Sure enough they were constructing a wooden dam for irrigation of their crops.

 _Then they built more of those things to the point that MY territory was slowly being drained away of its life source._

The Kaprosuchus was dragging his kill, a dead horse, across dry land with his powerful dog-like limbs until he saw how the water levels were lower than usual when he saw his underwater den was sticking out from the water.

The next month proved horrendous as the dry season came with the usual water holes shrunk to unhealthy levels. Tensions were unbearably high as he had to fight off other desperate Boar Crocs over whatever water or living space was left, which was basically close to being an oversized mud puddle.

 _The rains failed to come for months, and the rivers that were supposed to fill up my swamp were continuously blocked by the dams._

Fish skeletons littered around his territory with flies buzzing all over. The very few animals that arrived to the dried up swamp soon died of thirst and heat exhaustion. The Boar Croc ate them, but was unsatisfied with the growing lack of meat in them. He himself was slimmer than he used to be as he had found less prey to hunt.

The croc hissed hatefully and hungrily at the sight of the rice fields being harvested by the human farmers being vibrant and rich. And the humans and the cattle were plump and well fed compared to him.

 _That proved to be the last straw for me._

The Boar Croc snuck up onto an unsuspecting rice farmer at the edge of a rice field. A hiss was the last sound the farmer heard before the reptile lunged at the man. The farmer screamed bloody murder when the Kaprosuchus shook him around in his jaws. Bones and flesh were eviscerated and next, limbs were ripped off when the beast performed the vicious death roll. Other farmers fled at the sight with the wet fields now gradually stained crimson.

 _Now I am on a warpath._

Five Knights were on a boat carrying prisoners of war through the riverway of the Myre. None of them suspected a thing when their vessel was suddenly turned upside with all of the occupants falling into the water. The Kaprosuchus let out a furious roar after flipping the boat before it went after the Warden, who tried to swim fast, but proved to be painfully inept and slow in the water. Reptilian jaws of the Boar Croc engulfed the armored warrior before he could even scream.

 _I had it with these humans. It's one thing when they cut down the jungle, and that's already bad enough._

A Lawbringer was rammed from behind by the Kaprosuchus' armored tapering head rushing out of the bushes. He tried to bring up his poleaxe to fend for himself, but the semi-terrestrial croc pounced onto him so fast with doglike ferocity that he could only thrash about helplessly as the reptile's boar-like tusks and sharp teeth penetrated through his armor and into his flesh. The Lawbringer's subordinate attempted to attack the Kaprosuchus from behind to save him, but the prehistoric monster's tail lashed out, knocking him out with the animal ignoring the subordinate.

 _But messing with my swamp…is another story._

A Kaprosuchus swung its paddle-like tail, meant to bludgeon the Samurai soldiers, but the Nobushi sacrificed her live pushing them out of the way. However, that meant taking the hit and it proved to be fatal because the Nobushi was sent flying into the wooden dam. A wooden stake poking out from the structure skewered her right in the chest with the nearby female Kensei horrified of what had happened.

 _Nobody messes with my territory and gets away it!_

The Kaprosuchus let out a angry guttural roar over a destroyed dam with the river now released and flooding the entire rice fields.

 _I entered into the fray for two reasons only…_

A Tiandu was about to cut the head off of a downed Dakotaraptor only for the Kaprosuchus to charge into the Chinese general, knocking the wind out of him as well as send him flying into the air. The Tiandu landed with a painful crack with several ribs broken and his arm dislocated. The Dakotaraptor looked up to see its savior was the Boar Croc and with his would-be executioner out of commission, it didn't hesitate to flee the battle.

 _Food…_

The crocodile's longer powerful limbs propelled him, galloping onto the road and ambushing a hapless cow, killing it with a strong bite to the beast's neck. The Kensei and the Orochi quickly unsheathed their weapons with the distraught farmer yelling at them to kill the monster. The Kaprosuchus proved to be quicker when it instinctively flung the dead cow within the tight grip of its jaws and slammed it into all of them, knocking them all out.

 _And payback._

A legless Highlander tried painfully to crawl out of the riverbank, but the Kaprosuchus lunged out and clamped him by the shoulder. The bearded Viking cried tearfully with the teeth tearing deep into the shoulder and chest with life flashing through his eyes. It all ended when the crocodilian beast quickly dragged him back into the water and tore him apart.

 _I am the Grim Reaper of the Swamp. And the waters are my domain. Abandon all hope ye who enter them._

The Kaprosuchus lumbers out from the water with eerily glowing eyes and then behind it, multiple pairs of glowing eyes pop out of the water as several crocodiles emerge from the water's surface.

* * *

Flyer Class – **Pteranodon** (Males 15 – 24 feet wingspan; Females 10 – 14 feet wingspan)

 _The world is vast, yet so small for us that soar the skies._

The individual sky-blue bodied pterosaur has the wingspan on par with a small war plane as it soars about through the skies above the war-torn lands.

Its head sported a long, slender upward-curved bill with sharp points with its distinctive backward cranial crest projected upwards and that was almost as long as the pterosaur's bill. The bill was colored orange-ish yellow and the crest had a rusty brownish tinge to its otherwise red appearance.

 _To those that are completely grounded, the skies are awe-inspiring._

A young girl was playing dolls with her older sister in the wheat fields not far from their house out in broad daylight.

The fields swayed when a breeze blew through. The girls stopped what they were doing when they heard the sudden increased intensity of the wind. They looked up to see the Pteranodon's shadowed form fly over them.

 _But they forget that the greatest danger sometimes come from above._

A Pteranodon divebombs onto an unsuspecting bishop in the midst of a local sermon and grabbed his shoulders with its foot talons, shocking the audience and bewildering the knight guards.

 _Pterosaurs ruled the skies long before eagles dared to fly._

Flocks of Pteranodon soared fast on the air currents, flying through the clouds. The clouds gave way to the open expanse of the battlefield down below them.

The Pteranodon circled in the air above the battlefield undetected by the Knights and the Samurai, who were too engulfed in the heat of battle to notice the flying reptiles.

 _For a very good reason..._

The two alpha Pteranodons of their respective flocks spotted their intended targets. Once they got a lock onto their victims, the alphas squawked a command to their flocks. The flocks went into divergent directions as they began to divebomb.

One flock went after the Knight commander situated in his own command camp. The other out for the Kensei's blood.

The Knight Commander was surveying the battlefield ahead of him from his camp when they heard his subordinates scream out. His Warden yelled at him pointing her finger upwards. He looked up and the last thing he saw and heard were angry swarms of Pteranodon screeching out their battle shrieks as they rapidly descended upon his camp.

The commander was skewered by the Alpha Pteranodon's sharp bony bill shortly afterwards.

 _We have mastered flight..._

A Kensei, Shugoki, and Nobushi tried to cut into a Pteranodon, but their ground mobility was ineffective with their weapons only hitting air as the pterosaur easily avoided them by hovering in the sky.

 _Though our bodies are physically frail…_

The Nobushi, by sheer luck, managed to thrust her naginata's blade into the pterosaur's feathery body at its ribs when the creature became too brazen in attacking the Shugoki. The creature shrieked out of pain and shock as the Kensei took the opportunity to slice through the Pteranodon's left wing and arm, immobilizing it. The reptile squawked when it crashed ungracefully onto the ground and it struggled to get up with just one good wing.

 _It does not prelude to weakness…_

The Shugoki was about to smash the Pteranodon's crested skull with his kanabo when he heard cries coming from his comrades only to find a grisly scene.

 _But rather it plays to our strength…_

The Nobushi was pounced harshly onto her back thanks to another Pteranodon swooping in from behind that was now pinning her down with its strong, winged forelimbs. The Kensei had her life ended suddenly thanks to being skewered in the gut by a Pteranodon's sharp bill as it lifted her up into the air with her nodachi lost.

The Shugoki was so distracted that he failed to react properly when the downed Pteranodon took this opportunity to puncture through his armor with its beak.

He screamed with blood leaking through his mask, looking down to see his waist bloodied with the beast's beak coated crimson protruding through outward from his stomach.

Both pterosaur and the huge man grunted with life leaving them with the latter going for a last-minute desperate move. He grabbed onto the beast's birdlike head and with one last surge of adrenaline and fury, twisted it, snapping the pterosaur's neck. The Pteranodon instantly died.

The Shugoki had to grasp onto the dead beast's beak and it proved to be extremely agonizing for the warrior even of his stocky, overweight built. When he finally yanked it out, a considerable gaping hole was left as it exposed the organs that were destroyed by the puncture. The giant Japanese man fell onto the ground nearby to the dead Pteranodon with copious amount of blood pooling onto the ground beneath him. Seconds later, he died with his breath having left him when his arm slowly stopped twitching until it halted its movement completely.

 _Those who underestimate us…_

Other Pteranodons were feasting on the Knight and Samurai corpses in the aftermath of the battle with the Dakotaraptors, T-rexes, and the Eastern Dragon victorious.

… _will find out too late…_

A grievously wounded Samurai tried to amble away with his right leg torn off and head being split from the morbid battlefield only to stop when he saw a clawed hand in his field of vision. Gulping hard, he looked up that it was attached to a huge leathery wing. He looked up to see the Pteranodon looking down at him with a hungry look in its sharp, eagle-like eyes.

… _that we are just as deadly as the dragons._

The Samurai screamed his last before it was horribly silenced when the Pteranodon thrusted downward its sharp beak onto the man's skull, splitting it in half.

 _There's a reason why Pterosaurs have long ruled the skies._

A Pteranodon stood on its rear limbs with its wings spread out with the sun behind it as it let out a bloodcurdling banshee-like shriek for the world to hear. Flocks of Pteranodons swarmed the air; an ominous sign of things to come.

* * *

Lancer Class – **Triceratops** (23 – 35 feet long)

A burly, stock, barreled-bodied giant of a beast with knobby blackish-gray scales, green stripes and its back decorated with foot long porcupine-like quills rushed through the jungle. Its short, powerful four, rhinoceros-like limbs powered the beast's locomotion through the dense vegetation with branches snapping and brushes being tossed aside by the dinosaur's four-foot long brow horns and smaller nasal horn. The usually dark bony frill was more noticeable in the forest as it was blushing fiercely with blood vessels being pumped into it, making the frill on its head flash a bright orange red.

The reptile was pissed with its beady ox-like eyes seeing red. The target of its ire was a lone knight riding on his horse, terrified for his life. Both the rider and the beast felt the ground shaking the more they felt the dinosaur gain quickly onto them. The knight could practically feel the Triceratops, a lone bull, breathing down acridly onto his neck as he urged his horse to gallop faster.

The ceratopsian, in question, was huffing out angry snorts through his nostrils that flare up with every furious gallop.

"Come on! Come on!" The knight yelled through gritted teeth and sweat streaming rapidly downwards from his face when he looked back at the charging Triceratops with the beast's eyes practically glowing with unadulterated fury towards him. The jungle underbrush doing nothing helpful to hinder the giant animal's rampage as the foliage were either trampled or gashed through by the long horns that almost make the rhino-like beast look demonic along with the bright bony frill with spiky studs.

The horse neighed loudly and the knight turned back forward to see light coming from the edge of the jungle. "Good God! Almost there!" The knight's eyes almost shined with relief as he was getting closer to salvation.

However, the Triceratops wouldn't have none of it as he went into overdrive acceleration with his stocky, powerful limbs' muscles now pushed further, increasing his speed. The dinosaur let out a blood-fueled roar from his beaked mouth with the dinosaur now more riled up and wanting the interloper dead for accidentally provoking him as he was in the midst of his musth.

"Oh, Holy Merciful Christ! Save me!" The knight swore when he felt the beast's hot breath behind his back. Before he knew it, the male Trike's horns impaled the horse with the equine squealing in bloodied terror and the warrior hanging onto dear life in between the beast's brow horns as the burly dinosaur lifted them above the ground. With one powered lift of his enormous frilled head, the Trike sent the rider and the skewered horse flying through the canopy and sprawling out into the open grassland in a chaotic mess.

Several sounds of bone being shattered rung throughout the air with the horse instantly dead with its neck snapped in an unnatural angle upon the animal's crash to the earth.

The knight grunted in pain with his shoulder dislocated and his mouth having some rocks. He spit them out, awkwardly trying to get to his feet with his knee badly banged up. The ground shook more vigorously underneath him as the Triceratops stampeded towards him from the jungle's edge until the beast was on top of him. The knight turned his head weakly around to see the creature raise his rhino-like front foot high up. His life flashed before his eyes, muttering his wife's name.

Then it was over with the knight's helmeted head shattered into bloody juices and bits of flesh and crumpled metal by the ceratopsian slamming all of the foot's weight onto him.

The bull Triceratops growled, kicking the headless corpse away from him while he snorted derisively through his nostrils. With his business done, he was about to leave into the forest to rejoin his herd but was stopped when he felt several arrows hitting his thick scaly hide onto his thighs.

Grunting more out of curiosity and annoyance than pain, the Triceratops turned its head to the side to see several Iron Legion archers on horseback having shot their arrows from their bows. Leading them was a Lawbringer with the distinctive headcrest of a Griffon.

"There you are, you bastard bull!" The Lawbringer growled with resentment in his voice as he gestured to the archers behind him. "Archers! Fire more into that demon!"

The archers complied, firing more arrows onto the horned behemoth with many hitting the shoulders and back, but doing nothing more than bouncing off the pebbly scales. Two even managed to hit the horns and frill but missed the eyes. Again, not much damage was done with only minor wounds inflicted, which served to further anger the Triceratops than it already was. Roaring back like a mad buffalo, the bull didn't take too kindly to that, quickly pivoted its body around, and charged at a speed belying its heavy bulk.

"That's it. Men, retreat!" The Lawbringer and his small contingent retreated with their horses galloping in haste with the agitated Triceratops now pursuing onto them.

They hurried through the grassland, holding tight onto their reins with their horses accelerating as best as they could when both the riders and the beasts could clearly hear the dinosaur closing in behind them.

"Sir, the bull's gaining onto us!" One of the archers cried out to the Lawbringer.

"I know that! He's quite fast for his size!" The Lawbringer acknowledged as he didn't need to see that the Triceratops was gradually inching closer to the fleeing contingent with the intent to hurt and maim evident in its bestial eyes. "How far are we from our intended destination?!"

"We're three miles away from the fort! We're not gonna make it!" The archer warned.

"We have to make it, soldier! If we don't take this rogue down now, he'll become only more difficult for us to deal with when he should decide to raid our crops again!" The Lawbringer denied wanting to make sure that the rogue Triceratops bull behind them would be put down for good. The agitated, red-frilled ceratopsian in question didn't care about what the interloper was planning in store for him. Right now, all he wanted to do was to destroy and the horse-riding archer that was the furthest out from the group would be the first target of his ire.

The archer bolted out of his saddle, almost falling off his horse when he heard the Triceratops roaring close to him. He panicked and his fumbling with the arrow to place on the bow while trying to hold onto the reins proved costly to him. Those few seconds lost enabled the Triceratops to get within striking distance and swing his massive head onto the rider and the horse.

"GAAAHHK!" The archer was hit in the side by one of the horns and the horse was slammed in the process as both were sent crashing into the tall grass. Both he and his steed were rendered incapacitated with serious injuries to their ribs and limbs with the horse too stunned to move afterwards.

"Devon!" Lawbringer hollered out in shock, having saw what had just occurred behind him. The Triceratops didn't even briefly glance at what he had done as his glare was so dead focus on destroying everyone in the unit.

"Shit! Faster! Faster!" The Lawbringer yelled to both his steed and his remaining subordinates with more urgency and fear in his voice. He pressed his heel into the sides of his steed with the beast grunting, causing it to gallop even faster.

"CAPTAIN!" The Lawbringer heard more cries of anguish behind him. Then a scream erupted when another one of his archers was gored through his chest with the steed rudely shoved aside without care by the Triceratops' barrel-like body. The poor horse broke his ankle when he inadvertently caught his foot into a snake burrow. The enraged dinosaur flung off the dead knight off of him before he veered his head into another horse, this time gouging the horse's underbelly with his pointy nasal horn.

"Oh God! NO!" The rider yelped in horror as his world was suddenly flipped upside down with the Triceratops tossing both him and his steed with brief, yet powerful ease of his neck muscles. The young man was crushed to death underneath his horse.

The Lawbringer let out an unintelligible sound vaguely sounding like a cuss word with him and his two archers being the only ones left.

Fortunately, the fortress was in sight.

"Keep shooting at the beast!" the Lawbringer ordered; he needed the dinosaur riled up just for his plan to work. The two archers shot two arrows each at the bull's head and they had the intended effect of angering the rogue reptile while one to the eye also slowed it down, setting it back as it was caught off guard by the blood squirting from his wounded eye.

On top of the gateway, a Peacekeeper saw her charge leading the Triceratops towards the fortress and when she saw the signal in the form of a fire arrow fired from one of the archers on horseback, she knew it was time.

"Open the gates!" She hollered out and the guardsmen scrambled opening the gates.

The Lawbringer smiled underneath his helmet, seeing the gates open ahead of him.

The three rode quickly through the gates with the Triceratops thundering behind them now several feet further from them. The beast didn't know, or cared it was stampeding into a trap.

As soon as the horned, shield dinosaur trampled into the middle of the courtyard, the gates slowly closed. The Lawbringer gathered enough distance from the now exhausted Triceratops and initiated the final phase of his plan.

"NOW! TRAP HIM!" The bull couldn't understand what just transpired as heavy nets of thick bundles of rope and boulders descended upon him, pinning him forcefully onto the ground. Then from the walls came a hail of arrows, bombarding onto the dinosaur. Confused, tired, and now wounded, the Triceratops was disoriented. It barely registered that there were now more Knights rushing out with their weapons ready to hack at him as he was now surrounded with no where to retreat.

The Triceratops mustered whatever adrenaline and rage he had left within him, fighting back at the battalion by swinging his horned head sideways haphazardly, taking out several of the armored soldiers. Then he saw the Lawbringer now charging with the pointed front of his halberd now aimed at him with the intention to maim.

Both the Lawbringer and the rogue Triceratops roared with both halberd and horns now unleashed.

* * *

 **A/N: Belated Happy New Year! Sorry I was late in getting this chapter out, but I was busy with my substitute job and had to deal with the severe case of writer's block. It's better for me to take my time to make good quality work rather than to rush my hobby. Anyways, I hope to get back into the swing of things with my fanfics and catch up onto them. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
